Various computer applications allow users to access or modify different types of media content, including textual, visual, video, audio, and other works. When printing, viewing, or playing a particular work, that work may refer to another work. For example, a document may have within its content citations, or location identifiers, identifying other documents or other media. A website may also include citations to other webpages, documents, or media, and links to other webpages and media, including, for example, uniform resource locator (URL) links. When a given media content is printed, viewed or played, should the user wish to retrieve a work that is cross-referenced within the given media content, the user must manually go and retrieve that other work.